


Ох, уж эти женщины!

by natoth



Series: Центаврианский плен [3]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Г'Кар и Лондо Моллари пытаются уговорить На'Тот переодеться в центаврианское платье...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ох, уж эти женщины!

**Author's Note:**

> Время действия: 2262 год, 5 сезон  
> Место действия: Прима Центавра, Дворец императора
> 
>  
> 
> Это четвертая история из цикла.

\- Не понимаю, зачем я должна надевать это! - проворчала На'Тот, и ее голос дрожал от унижения.  
Моллари попытался объяснить, но она отказывалась понимать.  
Слишком много впечатлений обрушилось на нее за этот день, и она чувствовала, что сходит с ума.  
\- Нет! - яростно вскрикнула На'Тот, когда Моллари протянул ей центаврианское платье.  
Г'Кар отвел Лондо в сторону и что-то шепнул ему. Потом подошел к На'Тот и дотронулся до ее руки.  
\- На'Тот, поверь мне, это для тебя единственный способ выбраться отсюда.  
Она посмотрела на него и кивнула, тяжело вздохнув.  
\- Хорошо... я надену это... если ты так хочешь, Г'Кар.

... Они подошли к зеркалу, и На'Тот впервые за долгое время увидела свое отражение. Нарнийка вскрикнула, не в силах поверить, что тощая грязная и уродливая женщина - это она сама.  
На'Тот стояла, рассматривая эту незнакомку в зеркале.  
Г'Кар наблюдал за ней, и лицо его было мрачно.  
\- На'Тот, извини, но нам надо спешить.  
Он деликатно кашлянул и протянул ей платье.  
На'Тот продолжала стоять, трогая свое отражение, а потом сказала резко:  
\- Отвернись.  
Г'Кар удивленно покосился на нее, улыбнувшись.  
\- У нас нет времени для стыдливости, На'Тот. Это платье нельзя надеть без посторонней помощи.  
Она рассмеялась, продолжая сгорать внутри от унижения.  
Г'Кар так ничего и не понял.  
Ей не хотелось, чтобы он видел ее в таком ужасном состоянии. Не хотелось, чтобы он чувствовал отвращение, когда увидит ее такой...  
И тогда На'Тот ответила откровенно:  
\- Отвернись, Г'Кар. Я ужасно выгляжу... я грязная и уродливая. Все это... меня смущает.  
Некоторое время он смотрел на нее, а потом расхохотался.  
\- Знаешь, до этой минуты я сомневался, что ты сможешь дойти до посадочной площадки. Но сейчас я в этом уверен. Если ты способна думать о собственной внешности в такой момент, то ты не безнадежна. Святой Г'Кван, ох уж эти женщины!  
На'Тот посмотрела на него с грустной кривой улыбкой и повторила, очень мягко:  
\- Да отвернись же!  
Г'Кар послушно отвернулся, продолжая хихикать.

Где-то за дверью Лондо Моллари еще раз окликнул их, нетерпеливо расхаживая туда-сюда...


End file.
